But Raven
by wolfs1999
Summary: After Beast Boy asks a question that Raven doesn't want to answer, they make a bet. Will that bet turn into something else? Well, duh! I'm a BB/Rae shipper! And what's with Raven? Rated 'T' for safety. BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee(mainly BB/Rae)
1. the bet

"But Raven," Beast Boy says, carrying on the argument after I told him to stop.

"If you don't shut up, you will wake up in a different dimension," I snap.

"I'm just curious," his eyes light up as though he thinks that that will work on me.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I smirk as he seems to get upset. I feel bad for always doing this to him, but not enough to apologize. He does this to himself. If he would stop asking stupid questions, I wouldn't snap at him so much.

"But Rae Rae." I really hate it when he calls me that.

"It's RaVEN," I put a lot of emphasis on the 'ven' part. Maybe it will get through his thick skull this time.

"Why can't you just answer my question?"

"Because I said 'no'."

"Please?" He makes the puppy dog face. He actually looks pretty cute when he does that. Did I seriously just think that?

"No!" I yell and a lightbulb next to me shatters, causing Beast Boy to jump. I take a few deep breathes to calm down. "Let's just drop it, ok?" I ask.

"But you got me curious. And don't say that curiosity killed the cat agian!"

"Fine. Tell you what, if you can do anything that I say and not annoy me for a month, I will tell you anything you want to know about me, not just about if I have ever read comic books." I can't believe that hes so curious about if I have ever read a comic book. I could have told him that I did, or lied and said that I didn't and then the conversation would have ended hours ago, but I just really didn't want to.

"Deal!"

* * *

A/n I do not own Teen Titans. This is my first Teen Titans fiction, so please tell me what you think about it. The next chapter will be longer.


	2. i guess i just never noticed

"You coming, Beast Boy?" I ask, smirking.

"I'm almost there," he answers. I asked him to get a lot of my books without turning into an animal just to see how determined he is. It looks like he's very determined. He reaches by bookshelf and sets them down.

"Thank you, Beast Boy," I say and he smiles.

"No problem, Rae, err, Raven." He's careful to not call me Rae Rae. He might actually make it through the week.

"Can you make me my herbal tea?" I ask and he perks up and nods.

"Of course, Raven!" He happily exclaims.

"Do you know how to make it?" I ask.

"Yeah! I've watched you make it so many times before that I know EXACTLY how to make it!" He has? I don't know what to expect when he comes back up with my tea five minutes later. I cautiously take a sip and I realize that he got it to taste just like it does when I make it. Possibly even better. "Well?" He asks, bringing me back to reality.

"It's actually pretty good," I mutter and his eyes light up. Here comes the cheesy line.

"Thanks, Raven. I told you that I watched you make it before." Or not. I guess he has matured over the years. He's still annoying, though. This month might not be as bad as I thought that it would be. I slowly sip my tea and Beast Boy just stands there, staring at me. Why is he staring? Hasn't he ever seen a demon spawn calmly drink herbal tea? He turns his gaze to the books that I got him to move and he reads the titles. Well, the ones in English, anyways. After a minute, he picks one up and opens it. He puts it back down after five minutes and picks up another one. This one he keeps to read. I look at the title and smile until I realize that I'm smiling.

"Do you want to borrow it?" I ask after an hour of me sipping my herbal tea and him reading my Romeo and Juliet book. I like the more mature literature around here, and Shakespeare is a pretty good writer.

"What?" He asks.

"Do you want to borrow my book?" I repeat.

"Yeah! If it's not a problem with you that is." I'm shocked by his answer until I remember our little bet.

"It's no problem at all. I'm honestly surprised that you read anything other than comic books." He laughs and I make sure that my comic books are still hidden and they are.

"It's actually kind of interesting." We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until someone knocks on my door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"I was wondering if we could do the braiding of the hair or the mediation," I hear Starfire say. I look over at Beast Boy and he just smiles before getting up from his position on the floor to go let her in.

"Hey, Star," he says, and I can just imagine his goofy smile as he says that.

"Greetings, friend Beast Boy. What brings you to the room of Raven?" She asks. We forgot to tell the others about our bet.

"We made a bet. If I do what she tells me to and I don't annoy her for a month and she'll tell me anything that I want to know about her," Beast Boy explains and Starfire looks at me to confirm what Beast Boy just said and I nod.

"Glorious! I'm sure that you two will be having the fun all month!" She giggles and Beast Boy smiles. After a few minutes, we are all meditating. Well, two of us are. I can tell that Beast Boy isn't, though he is trying to. After an hour, we go downstairs to join Cyborg and Robin. It looks like Beast Boy missed his chance to cook, but Cyborg made him some tofu burgers. That's new. I guess everyone has matured a little bit. Except for Starfire. She hasn't changed a bit, but I don't want her to. They are my friends. Sure, Beast Boy can get to be annoying, but he's actually not that bad. I guess I just never noticed before now.

* * *

A/n I do not own Teen Titans. Thanks to everyone who favorites and followed thifiction, and you anyone who reviewed it. You guys rock!


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe that I spent all day with Beast Boy and didn't get annoyed once yesterday, and I guess I'm going to have to spend all day with him agian today. I sense his emotions approaching my door, so I use my powers to open it, revealing a shocked Beast Boy that was about to knock. He quickly gets over it, though.

"Morning, Raven," he says as he walks in, the door closing behind him. "I brought you your tea." I notice the mug in his hand for the first time, I also notice that he brought his book with him.

"Thank you, Beast Boy," I say as he hands me the mug. It's just as good as when he made it for me yesterday. He sits down on the floor and continues to read his book. We sit in silence for several hours.

"You should probably go cook if you want a vegan meal for lunch," I say around twelve and he looks up from his book.

"Yeah. You're probably right. Do you want anything?" He asks as he stands up.

"Some more tea would be nice."

"Coming right up!" He scuries out of the room. He's so enthusiastic. I pick up one of my books that is written in Latin and I begin to read. An hour later I'm sipping my tea as everyone else eats lunch. Starfire and Robin are having a quiet conversation about something and Beast Boy and Cyborg are talking about video games. I look at Beast Boy and I realize for the first time how much he has changed over the years. He's grown several inches making me the shortest person on the team and his voice has gotten slightly deeper. He's still goofy, though he has gotten abit more mature. He's the only one that has any major changes in his appearance and personality. I can't believe that hes changed so much.

"...No way! Tofu is better!" When did they switch topics from video games to food?

"You're crazy! Meat is better!" I suddenly get very light headed. I drop my tea and I hear the mug break and all conversation at the table cease as I hold my head as the sudden pain increases. I stand up as the world fades to black and I can feel myself falling into someone's arms.

* * *

A/n I do not own Teen Titans.


	4. Chapter 4

I hear a beeping sound, but I'm not quite ready to open my eyes just yet. The beeping continues in a steady, annoying beat. Beep, beep, beep. I hear the doors side open and hushed whispers.

"She just didn't have enough solid food. She'll be fine," Cyborg whispers. That's not what happened. It has to do with my powers and emotions. I don't know how or how I know, but I know.

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asks.

"I couldn't find anything wrong with her, so yeah, I'm sure that she'll be ok."

"No, not about that! I know that she'll be fine. It's Raven we're talking about here! Anyways, I'm not to sure that it was the lack of food that caused her to faint. She was lightly glowing before she fainted. Could this possibly have to do with her powers?" He's even gotten smarter.

"I'll have to take some tests, but it is a possibility, I guess." I feel Cyborg' s cold touch and excruciating pain on my wrist. I can't stop myself from wincing and grabbing my wrist. I notice a small needle in his hands with a little bit of blood in it, but that shouldn't have caused that much pain. What is going on?

"What's wrong, Raven?" Beast Boy asks, his voice so full of concern that is overwhelming.

"Nothing. I just don't like waking up to being poked with needles," I lie. I don't like it when people are constantly asking me if I'm ok, so I always lie about being ok and that there is nothing wrong with me. "Our bet is still going, right?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy says, looking eager to do anything that I say for a change.

"Can you go get me some tea?"

"No. Cyborg says that you have to solid food."

"Then tea and waffles." He looks at Cyborg and as soon as Cyborg gives him the ok, he runs out of the room.

"You had better be lucky that Beast Boy caught you when you fainted." So Beast Boy got Cyborg to make him look like a hero. I wonder what it cost him and if he actually thinks that it will help him win the bet.

"How long was I out?" I ask to change the topic of conversation.

"Two days." What happened to have caused this? It doesn't take Beast Boy line to come back with perfectly made tea and waffles. Cyborg stays in the room for ten more minutes to make sure that I'm ok before he leaves me alone with Beast Boy.

* * *

A/n I do not own Teen Titans. Looks like the story has hit a turning point, but I never said that I would keep it 100% fixated on their bet. I decided that it needed drama, so I threw in a problem that could effect the entire team, so don't hate on that!


	5. Chapter 5

Beast Boy watches me eat. He probably wants to make sure that I eat all of it and that I don't just set it to the side and favorite my tea. I don't have to use my powers to know that he's worried about me.

"I'm fine." I don't even realize that I've spoken until Beast Boy is staring at me looking very confused about my statement. Maybe he's just confused since I piped up so suddenly. "I'm fine. I don't need you to look after me."

"I know, but I want to make sure that you don't do anything that you might regret. Basically, I want to make sure that you eat and don't ignore Cyborg' s orders." I don't ignore people's' orders. He's just making excuses.

"I like waffles more than life itself."

"I know. You've mentioned that before, but I'm just worried about you. I should have made you something to eat when I made your tea," he says and looks at the ground in shame.

"It's not your fault. You where just doing what I asked you to do, and I hadn't asked for anything to eat." Did I just say something nice without the use of sarcasm? I guess I'll let it slide this time since it got Beast Boy to stop moping about it.

"Are you saying that it's your fault?" He asks.

"Don't push it," I monotone.

"But..." He gets silenced by my glare. I guess that he's learned not to anger me. Either that or he just doesn't want me to accidentally destroy the infirmary wing in tower. I hate to say it, but at this point that is a high possibility; I just haven't told anyone that my powers are going haywire. I didnt think I had to because I thought that I had it under control, but if I'm fainting agian because if them, then I obviously don't have the control that I thought that I did. I made that bet with Beast Boy so that he wouldn't annoy me as much as he usually would. I have been trying to avoid thinking about this problem, but now they are going to be asking me about it and they probably won't give me a break until I tell them what they need to know. I should have just told them earlier and saved everyone the trouble. They where still my friends after the Trigon incident, so I don't know why I didn't say anything earlier. I guess old habits are hard to break.

"Raven!" Cyborg yells.

"Raven!" Why is Beast Boy echoing him?

"What?" I snap.

"You where shaking and became unresponsive. I got worried and Cyborg came in, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong, so we started yelling your name," Beast Boy explains and I realize that his hands are on my shoulders. "I was also shaking you to get your attention." He lets go of me and backs away, blushing.

"I'm fine." Cyborg looks at me. He obviously wants the truth. "It has do with my powers. It's been happening for a few months now, but it stopped a month ago, or so I thought."

"You should have told us," Cyborg says.

"Old habits are hard to break. I also didn't know if you could help me." I look down at my lap until I feel a hand on my shoulder. Beast Boy's hand to be exact.

"We can help you. We can try to, at least," he says. At least he doesn't know my reasoning behind the bet.

* * *

A/n I do not own Teen Titans. I'm sorry if this chapter was terrible. I have a bit of writer's block.


	6. I'm (not) fine

I guess Beast Boy falls asleep watching me because when I wake up he's still in the chair next to me, snoring. I stand up and even though I'm not supposed to leave the infirmary wing, I go into the kitchen and search through the fridge in search of something that is actually edible. I find an apple that seems to still be good.

"You know that Cyborg doesn't want you to leave the infermary wing."

"Since when do you care about what other people say, Beast Boy?" I ask.

"I've always cared; I just never showed it." And I have constantly been calling him names and making jokes at his jokes just to hide how I actually feel about him. I never knew that I was hurting him when I was trying my best to not hurt him. How could I have been so blind?

"I'm sorry," I mutter.

"For what?"

"Everything that I ever said that hurt you."

"You're actually apologizing to me for joking around?" Are all boys this dense? I have a crush on him and he thinks that I'm joking with him. That's better than him knowing the truth, I guess. And how did the topic change so drastically?

"I guess I'll go back to the infirmary wing," I don't even make it to the door before Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire walk in, and the first two don't look very happy.

"Why do you have to be the stubborn?" They must have said something about me being stubborn to Starfire because I don't think that she would say anything otherwise.

"I got hungry," I shrug.

"So you're risking not only your health, but ours to because you got hungry? Why didn't you just ask Beast Boy to get you something to eat?" Robin asks, overreacting just for the heck of it. I just have to ignore the head ache that is starting to form.

"He was asleep; I didn't want to be rude, and I didn't put anyone's health at risk. I simply got an apple."

"Your powers are possibly haywire and you know how dangerous your powers are."

"I haven't caused any harm yet." I slip past them and head back to the infirmary wing. I know that everyone is following me, I can feel their presence, but I just pretend that they aren't there.

"Someone is going to ever up getting hurt if you aren't careful."

"I am being careful." Why can't Robin give it a rest already? I sit down and wait for him to start yelling at me, but he doesn't. Instead an eerie silence pierces the room. The reason for it being eerie being that even Beast Boy is being quiet.

"We're just worried about you, Rae," I glare st Beast Boy until he quietly adds the '-en' and a quick apology.

"Well, I didn't ask for you to be."

"You didn't have to. We're your friends; we'll always be worried about your health," Cyborg says.

"Oh, yes, friend Raven, we been the worried since you the fainted," Starfire says, pushing past everyone else and gets really close to my face, causing me to back up a little bit. I begin to feel a little light headed, but I'm determined to get them off my back, so to speak.

"I'm fine."

"You sure because you don't look so good," Robin says, or was it Beast Boy? The room is spinning to fast to tell.

"I'm fine." I can't think straight.

"You look paler than usual." My head is pounding.

"I'm fine." My heart is beating a mile a minute.

"You're swaying." I'm to nauseous to move.

"I'm fine." I'm definitely NOT fine.

"Raven, don't lie to us. We want to help you. Let us help you. Please." Was what a question or a statement?

"I'm fine." The world starts to fade into black, but I fight to conscious. I can't fight it for much longer. I'm going to prove them right about me putting my health at risk. I look at Beast Boy as the world fades from view and is replaced by a seemingly endless black as I feel myself fall onto the bed and hear my friends talking from worlds away, even though I know I'm only a few feet away from them.

"We're trying to help her, so why does she keep lying?" I don't hear the answer Beast Boy's question because I'm on my own little world now. One where no one else exists.

* * *

A/n I do not own Teen Titans.


	7. Chapter 7

Raven's point of view:

When I wake up, I notice Cyborg guarding the door and Beast Boy is giving me a look of disappointment. It's only after a few minutes that I realise that I'm also tied to the bed. They really don't trust me.

"It's for your own protection," Beast Boy says when he notices the look on my face.

"What about when I have to eat?" I know that they probably don't want me to use my powers, and I actually agree with that. They don't know exactly what will happen if I do use them because it will do a lot more than just destroy the infirmary wing. To answer my question, he picks up a plate of waffles and gets a fork full.

"Open." You have got to be kidding me.

"Beast Boy..." He cuts me off by shoving the fork full of waffles into my mouth.

"I know, but you have to eat."

"The door..." He shoves another fork full in my mouth.

"I know, but Robin said not to take chances since you're so stubborn."

"What if..." Anouther fork full.

"Sorry, Raven." I hear Cyborg laughing, so I glare at him. He knows that I'll be able to use my powers agian eventually, so he wisely shuts up. I then direct my glare at Beast Boy and he sets the plate down. "Sorry." He rubs the back of his neck before sitting down. There's a chair at the other side of the room, but he sits down next to my bed. Why does he keep on insisting on sitting there. This is going up be a long trip to recovery.

"Cyborg, I'm tied up; you don't have to guard the door," I mutter.

"I don't know. You could just use your powers to get out," he says.

"I know how dangerous that would be."

"You also knew that you shouldn't have gotten up, but you did that anyways."

"I got up to get an apple. Besides, it doesn't look like any of you are hurt."

"Yeah, but you put your own health at risk!" Beast Boy yells.

"I think I should be able to be in charge of what I can and can not do!"

"Not if it puts your health at risk!"

"Why do you even care, Beast Boy?"

"Because," he pauses for a minute before starting over. "Because I'm your friend."

Beast Boy's point of view:

"Because..." I love you. I can't say that, though. "Because I'm your friend," I say instead. "Because I care. I don't care about what your dad did our what your destiny is, you're my friend. I know that even though you don't act like it, you care about us. You already admitted that when you practically said that you wouldn't do anything that hurts your, well guess what, if you hurt yourself, then you're hurting us because we care about you! We're trying our best to help you, but you have to Help us help you by not putting your health at risk! Please, Raven, I don't want to see you get hurt or worse."

Raven's point of view:

I stare at Beast Boy, not sure about what to say.

"I didn't know," I mutter after a few minutes.

"Well, now you do, so please, be careful," he mutters.

"Can I please be untied now?" I ask.

"Will you try anything stupid?" Beast Boy asks.

"No." He looks at Cyborg before pressing a button and I feel the restraints let me go.

"You'll have someone watching you at all times," he mutters before sitting back down. I don't even remember him standing up. At least I won't have people shoving food into my mouth when I'm trying to talk. I guess that kind of makes up for it. I look over at Beast Boy right as my head starts pounding.

Cyborg must have noticed the look of pain on my face because he asks, "what's wrong, Raven?"

"My head's pounding," I whisper and Cyborg grabs something. He forces me take the small pills, I guess that's what they where anyways. Next thing I know, the world around me is black. Whatever the pills where, it totally knocked me out.

Beast Boy's point of view:

"Please leave, Beast Boy. I need to figure out what's wrong with her, and you'll just get in my way. I'll call you when I'm done." I take one last look at Raven's sleeping body, looking at her paler than usual face and her unnatural beauty before leaving. It's not until I'm in my room reading that I realise that I thought that she was beautiful. I feel a blush creep it's way into my cheeks.

* * *

A/n I do not own Teen Titans.


	8. Chapter 8

Raven's point of view:  
When I wake up, I just want to go back to sleep because my head is pounding, but I don't. I don't sit up, either. I just listen to the heavy breathing next to me and the EKG beeping on the other side of me. I assume that the person next to me is Beast Boy. I can't believe that he's this worried about me. I thought that he didn't care about me. That he thought that I was to creepy or to gloomy. I know that he said that I wasn't creepy, but I think that he just didn't want me to throw him in another dimension. I hear the door open before I can think about it any longer.

"She'll be fine, Beast Boy. Go to sleep; I'll stay here and make sure she stays in stable condition," I hear Robin say.

"But..."

"That was an order," Robin says, cutting Beast Boy off. Beast Boy lets go of my hand, I didn't even realize that he was holding it until his comforting grip slips away. Maybe he really doesn't think that I'm creepy. The door closes behind him and Robin sits down next to me.

"I know that you're awake," Robin says and I open my eyes.

"How?" I croak.

"I saw the way you tensed when Beast Boy let go of your hand." He pays a lot of attention to details, even smaller, seemingly worthless details. I keep forgetting that for some reason.

"Are you going to tell Beast Boy?" I don't know why I care about whether Beast Boy knows this or not, but I care. I don't want him to know.

"No. It can be our little secret." When did Robin lighten up? He usually doesn't like keeping secrets from the team. But usually, at least.

"Thank you."

"Cyborg is making you waffles, bacon, and your tea," Robin says after a few minutes and I just nod. My head ache has gotten a little bit better, but it's still really bad. I blame Cyborg and whatever it is that he gave me yesterday. Cyborg comes in a few minutes later with a big plate and tea.

"How are you feeling, Raven?" Cyborg asks as Robin helps me sit up. Sitting up makes my head ache worse, but I'm really hungry. I can deal with it long enough for me to eat.

"Fine," I answer and he sets the plate and tea in front of me. "Thank you."

"Eat up then you can go back to sleep. You'll need a lot of sleep," Cyborg says and Robin nods. I pick up the fork and easy a little bit of my waffles to get the two boys to be quiet. Besides, even though I just woke up, a nap doesn't sound like that bad of an idea. I'm not even in the mood to argue about it. When I finish eating and Cyborg takes the dishes into the kitchen, I lay down and go to sleep.

Beast Boy's point of view:

I know I was sent to my room to go to sleep, but I can't. I'm too worried about Raven. She has to be ok. She just has to. I look over at the book that I'm borrowing from her. I'm almost done with it, but when I finish it, I'll be forced to have no escape about what's happening with Raven. I have began to only read it when I'm really worried because it takes my mind off of things better than any video game ever could. After an hour, I manage to calm down enough to fall asleep.

* * *

A/n I do not own Teen Titans. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been busy with drama. By drama, I mean theatre.


	9. something is coming

Raven's point of view:  
Beast Boy is snoring in the chair next to me and it's somehow not annoying me. I guess I just got used to it since I've been up for a few hours. Can't they get someone that doesn't snore to watch over me? Does he volunteer to look over me? Does he think that just because of the bet that he has to? It's like I think that everyday. Of course he's doing this because of the bet. I notice that he's stopped snoring, so I look over and see him staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing!" He yelps.

"Whatever."

"I'll go make you breakfast," he says after a minute of silence.

"Perhaps something other than waffles?"

"Sure thing, Raven." He leaves. I love waffles, but I've had enough of them for the week! That's all I've had other than the apple. He comes back thirty minutes later with scrambled eggs, bacon, and tea. I'm honestly surprised that he made this for me. It even tastes better than Cyborg' s cooking.

"Thanks, Beast Boy," I mutter and he smiles.

"No problem, Raven." Why is he so happy? I just said 'thanks', but he acts as though I just threw a party for him or something. I then realize that I'm smiling back, so I frown. "It's ok to be happy, Raven," he says.

"I'm stuck in a small room and I am not permitted to do anything but lay around and do nothing all day long, every day. Not to mention that I have to have my friends get my food. It's humiliating!"

"Well, at least you know that we're here for you." Because you feel obligated to. I don't say that, though.

"Whatever."

"We will always be here for you. You know that, right?" He had this look in his eyes when he asks me that. It's a look full of hope.

"Of course I do, Beast Boy." That look in his eyes makes me believe it, even if it's just for a minute. I know that I'll be doubting it agian tomorrow, but I don't know why. I keep getting pulled back and forth. I can't make up my mind about it. About if they actually care out of the just feel as though they have to do this.

"Are you sure? You don't act as though you know it. That you believe that we care about you, but we do. Trust me. Starfire has been crying non-stop, Cyborg is trying his best to help you, Robin is doing research to see what's wrong with you and I..."

Beast Boy's point of view:

"And I..." love you and just want you to be ok. "And I am making sure that you eat and keep your strength up." Why can't I just tell her that I love her? Why can't I convince her that I really do care about her? I have gotten almost no sleep other than falling sleep at around five in the morning almost every night because I'm so worried about her. I need for her to be ok. I have a feeling of danger and know that some thing, or someone, is coming, and it's coming through the wall behind Raven which means that it's probably coming for Raven.

Raven's point of view:

He gets another look in his eyes, one that's completely foreign to me, yet I have this feeling that I know what it is and that I feel the same exact way as he does. That can't be possible. My powers aren't working and I don't know what the look our emotion is. I just know that it's an emotion. A strong, positive emotion. One that we share, but what. I don't know the emotion, so how can I feel it? How can I know that I feel it when I don't even know what it is? I'm thoroughly confused about this. I hear Beast Boy growl, so I look up at Beast Boy and see that he's not looking at me, he's looking behind me at the wall. I turn around and look at it, but I don't see anything.

"Raven, get out of here!" He yells.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just go! Now!" He yells and I do as he says. Something breaks through the wall that he was staring at just as I get to the doorway. I debri hits my head and everything goes black.

* * *

A/n I do not own Teen Titans.


End file.
